Forum:Youtube Copyright Claims from Nintendo
Recently Nintendo has started issuing copyright claims on various videos on the ZeldapediaVideo Youtube channel. Currently this only seems to be occurring on video with cut scenes as they often contain one of the musical themes. So far each claim has only been for the sound recordings. Nintendo isn't having the videos removed or block at this point. These videos do have advertisements on them now however. This post is intended to make the situation known to the community. If situation changes in the future I'll post an update. This forum can also be used to discuss contingency plans for if videos start getting removed or the channel gets blocked for copyright reasons. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :I thought you said that we wouldn't get copyright claims, that that would all be handled. I'm sorry, I just don't like this whole situation of the copyright claims + the twitter account being completely inactive till Feb 17, and the facebook page completely disappearing. I thought you were going to take care of these things? Taking care of things means keeping them updated and posting a notice on the pages when there's going to be inactivity. There's also a sad lack of community updates on the twitter. I just don't like the idea of copyright claims being handled by someone who made a commitment to update things and didn't pull through. Yes, I know that real life comes first, but the least you could do was update the pages. Some might say this isn't needed, but I'm allowed to voice my opinion. – EnemyPeacemaker 01:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::You are allowed to voice your opinion. I would like to address some of your points. First, I never said that there would never be copyright claims. The closest thing I would have ever mentioned on that matter would be that it is highly unlikely any legal action would be taken. The claims that are being made are for the sound recording. This is done though an automated system where Youtube has a reference track on file of the OoT soundtrack for example. Their system automatically detects the recordings from the soundtrack during the cut scenes to be flagged as owned by Nintendo. Nintendo then has the right to control what ads play and if the video is to be blocked in any regions. Currently Nintendo is taking no action on that front and in fact the ads that play are for advertising on Youtube since they are only there from automated detection system on Youtube. Next I would like to address your concerns with the Twitter account. I did not create the account but rather took it over. It wasn't being used when I took it over and I never intended to use it to make regular community updates. I am more than willing to pass it on to somebody who will use it. As for the Facebook account, I'm not sure why the Facebook page is being brought up as I am no way associated with it. Finally, I would just like to ask you to clarify on what commitment I made and didn't pull though on. I understand your concern of my inactivity towards the channel. At the same time, nobody else approached me about helping to manage the account during that period of inactivity. It was clear when I started this idea that I would not be the only person involved in it. I have constantly asked for people willing to help with both providing content and managing the channel. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC)